This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Laptop computers and other electronic devices include displays. Displays often include polarizers. For example, liquid crystal displays have a layer of liquid crystal material and substrate layers that are sandwiched between a pair of linear polarizers. Organic light-emitting diode displays often include circular polarizers to suppress ambient light reflections.
It can be challenging to configure the polarizers in an electronic device for optimum performance over all possible operating conditions. For example, some polarizer arrangements may help provide a display with a wide range of off-axis viewing angles, whereas other polarizer arrangements may enhance sunglass compatibility. Further complications may arise in systems with multiple display surfaces due to the potential for unwanted reflections.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved optical configurations for electronic devices with displays.